


float away and read my heart

by fandom_sexual



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Powers, District 4 (Hunger Games), Finnick Odair Has Powers, Finnick Odair-centric, Hunger Games, M/M, Mutant Powers, The Capitol (Hunger Games), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sexual/pseuds/fandom_sexual
Summary: This story is incomplete, I am just posting everything I have written about it here.....
Kudos: 3





	float away and read my heart

The first time he felt it, he didn't know what he was feeling, because his life has always been surrounded by and all about the sea, and the water, and what he felt was the sea and the water.

The fishing boat he was on had upturned, their catch was escaping from the net, the storm was raging on on the surface, the men he was with were scrambling to keep control of each other, and Finnick was floating amidst it all, not knowing what he was feeling was real or not.

At first he thought he was dead, just like his father, who had died in a storm much like this, but slowly awareness came, and then the shock.

The storm was merciless, and everyone around him was dying and Finnick was paralysed, and somehow breathing in the water and not dying.

Hours later, he was back on the shore, drenched wet, and the fisherwoman who saw him was the most surprised.

He, a twelve year old boy, was the only survivor that night.

And it wouldn't be the last time he survived.

*

He kind of became a pariah in District 4 after that.

He didn't mind it all that much, the sea always called him and that's where he was usually found.

The oldest victor from their District, Mags, took notice of him then, and took him under her wing.

He didn't really understand why, but he was grateful, because people talked like they always do, but when he went under her wing, no one said a bad word about him to his face.

He wasn't the only kid under her tutelage, and she wasn't the only Victor teaching kids how to survive the sea, and the Hunger Games.

He hated the idea of having to kill someone for the Capitol's entertainment, but the District needed a winner always, lest they fall to deathly poverty like some other districts, so it was taught to them, and so he swallowed his pride and accepted that for his district to survive, others must not.

And so he decided if he ever got reaped he will survive again.

*

"Finnick Odair."

His name was the one called out by their district's escort, and he felt a shock go through him.

It was Reaping Day in District 4, the day when the whole district said goodbye to two of it's kids, one of them forever, and hoping for one to come home.

When no one volunteered for him, he knew that no one was hoping for <em>him</em> to come back home, and even though he had made peace with the idea of his district not liking him anymore, their silence weighed heavy on him and unexpectedly hurt a whole lot.

He decided then and there on the stage that even though he is just fourteen, that even if the odds are not in his favour, and even if he would have to take someone else's life to survive, that he would survive and show his district that he doesn't need their approval.

He is a survivor, no matter the odds, he would survive.

*

The second time he felt it, it was similar but a bit different than his first time.

This time he hasn't fallen off a boat and breathing in the water, but instead on a train to the Capitol, and he felt the buzz of electricity in his fingertips.

The hum of it vibrating in his head, it was all around him, it surrounded him and suffocated him.

It increased tenfold when he reached the Capitol, but he braved through the pain, because Mags had taught him, in the Capitol, more than anywhere else, and for the sponsors, more than anyone else, first impressions mattered a lot.

Everytime he was given water, the suffocating feeling would lessen, his skin would burn less, so he drank as much water as he could.

And for the first time in a long time that night, after he and other Tributes had been paraded around and ate their fill, or couldn't eat at all, as was the case with him, he lay submerged naked in the lavish bathtub in the Tributes' suite, water touching his every pore, lessening the burn on his skin and the ache in his head, and he wondered about his miraculous ability to breathe under water, and his body's aversion to electricity, and felt more alone in his life than he had ever before.

Because this ability of his might have saved his life two years ago, but it made him more lonely than ever.

Because even if this ability lessened his pain, it was really no comfort at all.

His silent tears in the water, ironically only strengthened his body, and he hated that he had survived at all.

*

The buzz of electricity, and the burning, suffocating feelings increased and decreased throughout the training, interviews and all the way onto the Arena.


End file.
